


Brownie Sex

by sockssss



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockssss/pseuds/sockssss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Brenda and Sharon are living together, set during the events of episode 5x10, "Smells Like Murder." Brenda's accidental ingestion of multiple pot brownies leads to surprisingly good sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownie Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all find this as entertaining to read as it was to write! Merry Christmas!

It was, perhaps, the longest day of Sharon’s life. Two FID officers had been out sick, which meant she’d had to do twice as much work as usual to complete her investigation by the end of the 72-hour reporting cycle.  
  
When she got to Brenda’s house at 11:00 all she could think about was curling up on the couch with a glass of wine—and whatever sexual relief Brenda could provide for her troubles.  
  
She was surprised, then, when she opened the front door and was met by the smell of freshly cooked, non-clam linguine dinner.  
  
And singing.  
  
Okay. This was weird.  
  
Brenda was singing. Why was she singing?  
  
Sharon set her purse on the floor and walked into the living room. Charlie was lying on the couch. Brenda was lying on the floor. Singing. Surrounded by empty plates?  
  
“Uh…hi guys?” Sharon said.  
  
“Sharonnnnnn!” Brenda beamed, turning around to face Sharon.  
  
“Hi Brenda. What’s up?”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“What are you guys up to?”  
  
“Charlie made dinner,” said Brenda.  
  
“Uh huh. And you’re eating it on the floor?”  
  
“Well, I was going to set the table, but I couldn’t remember where I put all the forks, so…you know. When in Rome,” Brenda said.  
  
Sharon walked over to the other side of the coffee table where Brenda was hoisting herself up. Sharon offered a hand to help her up.  
  
“You all right?” she asked.  
  
“I’m just wonderful,” Brenda said. “Charlie made the greatest brownies in the universe. You should have one.”  
  
“Maybe later,” Sharon said, looking at Brenda’s pupils. Dilated. Of course. “Honey, why don’t you go to bed? I’ll come find you in a few minutes.” She glanced down at the plate of brownies on the coffee table.  
  
Brenda giggled.  
  
“You know we have company, right?”  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” Sharon said. “Go to bed.”  
  
“You’re so pretty,” Brenda said, planting a kiss on Sharon’s cheek.  
  
“I know I am. Now bed, okay?”  
  
Brenda nodded, grabbing Sharon’s hand for a second before meandering to the bedroom.  
  
Sharon turned to Charlie.  
  
“Hi, Sharon,” she said, standing up and carrying her plate toward the kitchen.  
  
“‘Hi, Sharon?’ That’s what you have to say to me right now?”  
  
“What?” Charlie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
“You made pot brownies in Brenda’s house, let her eat them, and all you have to say is ‘Hi, Sharon’?” she said, following her into the kitchen and rounding on her.  
  
“It’s not my fault she ate so many,” said Charlie. “She’ll eat anything with chocolate in it. She has a problem.”  
  
“You’re the one with the problem, young lady.”  
  
“Young lady?”  
  
“You live with a high-ranking police officer. You brought drugs into her home. It didn’t occur to you that there might be something wrong with that?”  
  
“God, Sharon, it’s not a big deal. Will you just relax?”  
  
“You know, Charlie, I don’t think I will relax. But I think you will go to your room right now.”  
  
“My room? What am I, 5 years old?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I do know that you will be inside that room within the next ten seconds if you don’t want to see what kind of trouble I can make for you.”  
  
Charlie gave her a death glare and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sharon sighed. Poured herself a very large glass of wine. Sat down on the couch. And drank the entire glass in one gulp.  
  
She sat there for 15 minutes, utterly tempted to try one of the brownies in the hope that it would level out her feelings of frustration. But she just had to give the wine time to sink in.  
  
“Sharon? Are you out there?”  
  
Oh god.  
  
She turned around and Brenda was meandering cluelessly through the kitchen, hugging a bag of Cheetos.  
  
Sharon jumped up from the couch and appeared at Brenda’s side.  
  
“Honey, I thought you were going to bed,” she said.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Remember? I told you to go to bed and I’d be there in a few minutes?”  
  
“But the Cheetos are out here, Sharon,” Brenda said. “I thought you were a detective.”  
  
“Yes, Brenda, but strangely enough, they didn’t instruct me in Cheeto detection at the academy.”  
  
“Oh.” Brenda’s face fell. “That’s sad.”  
  
“Yes, I know it is; it’s very sad. We’ll think about the sadness later, but for now, why don’t we put the Cheetos aside…?” She pulled them out of Brenda’s hands and put them on the kitchen table. “And…oh god.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Brenda, were you wiping your hands on your sweater? It’s covered in orange crumbs.”  
  
“Just makin’ use of what I had available to me,” Brenda said. “My instructors at the CIA always said that was my best asset.”  
  
“I’m sure they did,” said Sharon. “And I’m sure they’d share that same high opinion of you if they saw you right now. But let’s get this white sweater off so I can throw it in the laundry before the stains set in, okay?” She turned Brenda around and pulled off her sweater gently (with very little help from Brenda).  
  
“Good. Now go wash your hands.” She pointed her toward the sink.  
  
She left Brenda for a minute to toss the sweater in the washing machine with a few sprays of stain remover, then came right back into the kitchen. Brenda, whose hands were still wet, was staring at a picture of the two women on the refrigerator.  
  
“You ready for bed?” Sharon asked.  
  
“You’re so pretty,” said Brenda, looking at the photo.  
  
“That’s very kind of you,” said Sharon. “Now let’s go. Bedtime.” She gave Brenda a little push into the bedroom and followed right behind.  
  
She wasn’t expecting Brenda to seize her with enthusiasm the second she stepped into the bedroom, and clumsily plant her on the bed.  
  
“Brenda, I’m flattered, but don’t you think you could use some sleep?” she asked.  
  
“I can’t sleep when you look that gorgeous,” Brenda said.  
  
“So, what, all the nights you can fall asleep, I look like shit?” said Sharon.  
  
“Shhhhhh. You’re even more beautiful when you don’t keep talkin.’”  
  
“You sure know how to flatter a girl, Brenda Leigh.”  
  
Brenda started to unbutton Sharon’s shirt until Sharon grabbed her hand to stop her.  
  
“Why not?” Brenda whined.  
  
“Because you need sleep.”  
  
“Please?” She gave Sharon her best sad face.  
  
Sharon knew what the responsible answer was, but her very large glass of wine was starting to kick in and her better judgment was giving way as she took in the sight of Brenda’s adorable pouting face and her hair falling carelessly across her shoulders in a way that Sharon found unpredictably tempting.  
  
Sharon let go of Brenda’s hand and smiled. “Okay. But only if you keep telling me how gorgeous I am.”  
  
“I think I can handle that, gorgeous Sharon Raydor,” said Brenda, her hands fumbling a little as she took care of the last few buttons on Sharon’s shirt, exposing Sharon’s low-cut dark blue bra.  
  
“My turn,” said Sharon, jumping off the bed and extending a hand, taking Brenda with her. She pulled Brenda’s dress over her head and tossed it on the floor behind them. She backed up a few paces and took in the sight of Brenda wearing nothing but a bright red lacy bra and underwear. Brenda grabbed her hands playfully and pulled her back in for a kiss. Sharon’s lips were warm and she kissed aggressively, burying her hands in Brenda’s soft blonde hair before dragging them down her back and cupping her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the soft fabric of her bra.  
  
She reached behind Brenda’s back and started to undo the clasp.  
  
“Oh no,” Brenda said quietly, their lips an inch apart. “Not till you get a little more undressed.”  
  
“You’re so bossy.”  
  
“I know.” Brenda grinned.  
  
She unzipped Sharon’s pants and pushed them down, planting her hands firmly on her ass. Sharon gasped a little at the unexpected touch, and Brenda took advantage of her surprise and pushed her up against the wall.  
  
“Now can I?” Sharon said, moving her face forward to kiss her.  
  
“Mmmhmm” Brenda said, her lips anchored to Sharon’s.  
  
Sharon reached her hands back against and unclasped Brenda’s bra, which fell on the floor next to her feet.  
  
“Bed?”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
She took Brenda’s hand and pulled her over to the bed, pushing her on her back. Brenda scooted further back, next to the pillows, and Sharon straddled her. Her long hair came down around the sides of her face as she kissed Brenda again, moving her hands down to her now uncovered breasts and making circles around her nipples, grazing them as lightly and temptingly as possible.  
  
“You know,” Brenda said, “it hardly seems fair that you get to keep your bra on and tease me like this.”  
  
“You really expect life to be fair?” Sharon asked.  
  
“No, not really. Actually, I’m startin’ to think I’d like it very much if you kept your pantsuit on and fucked me while I have absolutely nothin’ on.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Next time, maybe.”  
  
“Maybe.” Sharon smiled.  
  
She kept one hand on Brenda’s right breast and moved her head down until she could run her tongue across the left one. As if that weren’t enough, she used her left hand to tease the waistband of Brenda’s underwear and, after a few seconds, slid her hand inside. Brenda’s breath hitched as she felt Sharon’s fingers brushing over her clit.  
  
“Jesus, Sharon.”  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Sharon said, rubbing her fingers in small circles, looking down at Brenda and taking in the sight of her soft, pale skin. “Filling out reports for hours and wishing you’d drop by the office, close the blinds, and…”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Well…” Sharon blushed.  
  
“Tell me,” Brenda said, looking Sharon directly in the eyes.  
  
“Bury your tongue inside of me.”  
  
“That can be arranged,” Brenda said with a smile.  
  
“Shhhh. Not yet.” Sharon pulled Brenda’s underwear down to her ankles and entered her with one finger, thrusting slowly with a rhythm that matched that of the other hand that was still circling around Brenda’s clit. She pulled her finger out and pushed two inside, curling them a bit and pushing into Brenda at the same speed. Brenda pushed her underwear off her right ankle with her foot and spread her legs a little wider, giving Sharon a rush of excitement as she took in the sight in front of her.  
  
She pulled her fingers out and used them to spread Brenda’s skin a little more, intensifying the sensation every time she rubbed her fingers against her clit. She slowed down and pushed a little harder. After a few seconds Brenda gasped.  
  
“Fuck. So close.”  
  
“Harder?” Sharon asked.  
  
“No. Perfect. Keep going,” Brenda started breathing heavily, moving her lips silently as if she was trying to say Sharon’s name. Suddenly she arched her back and jerked her legs slightly as she went over the edge.  
  
Sharon pulled her hand up Brenda’s legs and stomach as she pulled to the side and lay next to her. Brenda turned her head and kissed Sharon tightly as waves of pleasure continued to flow through her body, grabbing her hand as she pulled back and let her head fall back down on the pillow.  
  
They lay next to each other for a minute, and Brenda turned on her side to make eye contact with Sharon again. Sharon beamed as she noted that Brenda was still a little breathless. She must have done something right.  
  
“Hey you,” said Brenda.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Gorgeous Sharon Raydor with your perfect hair and your classy blue bra.”  
  
“You like it?” Sharon asked.  
  
“I do,” said Brenda. “I do. Just…not enough to let you keep it on,” she said, smirking as she pulled herself up and swung her legs around so she was kneeling between Sharon’s legs. She unclasped Sharon’s bra quickly and massaged her breasts, handling them just roughly enough to make Sharon excited.  
  
“Hang on,” she said.  
  
Sharon looked at her quizzically.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I have to grab something. But I want your panties off by the time I’m back. Understand? Captain?” she said with a smirk.  
  
“Absolutely, Chief,” Sharon said far too flirtatiously, pulling her underwear off as Brenda rummaged through the closet.  
  
Brenda turned around with a smile, holding a small, dark blue vibrator, and hopped back in bed, straddling Sharon.  
  
“It matches your bra,” she said.  
  
“I’m not wearing it anymore,” Sharon said.  
  
“I guess we’ll have to make do then, won’t we?” Brenda said, turning the vibrator on and running it up Sharon’s legs and running it briefly, tantalizingly across her clit before pressing it into Sharon’s right hand. “Show me how you like it?”  
  
Sharon blushed and hesitated, and Brenda leveled her face next to hers so she was inches from her lips.  
  
“Please?” she asked.  
  
Sharon nodded and moved the vibrator down to her clit, making slow circles. Brenda watched for a minute and then took the vibrator from Sharon, following her example and rubbing it around her clit. At the same time, she pulled herself further down on the bed and lowered her head between Sharon’s legs. She breathed on the inside of Sharon’s thighs, smiling to herself as Sharon gasped and jerked a bit, goosebumps forming on her skin.  
  
Almost immediately, Brenda made contact and pushed her tongue inside Sharon, into the wetness, making tiny circles and pushing her tongue upward in a way that she knew would drive Sharon crazy. She pulled the vibrator off Sharon’s clit and brushed it gently across her thighs, one at a time.  
  
“Fuck. Brenda,” Sharon said, gasping, and her hips involuntarily moving upward in anticipation. Brenda moved her tongue a little faster, continuing to push it around in small circles before dragging it up to Sharon’s clit and flitting it forward. Sharon’s head fell back and her breath quickened.  
  
Brenda sat up and pulled Sharon forward.  
  
“Kneel down right here in front of me,” she said. “And spread your legs a little bit.” Sharon followed her instructions.  
  
Brenda pushed the vibrator inside Sharon and started teasing her clit with her fingers. Their faces came together and they kissed, Sharon with one hand stroking Brenda’s face, then clutching her hair, as she used her other hand to steady herself on the bed. Sharon started breathing heavily as Brenda rubbed her clit more deliberately and with more speed, and her tongue reached desperately for Brenda’s until she could barely concentrate anymore, the sensation heightening inside her until it was almost too much to take and suddenly waves of pleasure washed over her.  
  
She collapsed on the pillows as Brenda gently pulled the vibrator out of her and lay next to her again. She lay there for two minutes, counting the contractions as they slowed down and became more spaced out…34, 35, 36.  
  
“Oh god,” she said, turning to face Brenda. “How did you do that?”  
  
“Just that good, I guess,” Brenda answered with a smile and a wink.  
  
“I had a very large glass of wine before coming in here,” Sharon said, “so my judgment might be compromised…but that was amazing.”  
  
“You weren’t so bad yourself, gorgeous Sharon Raydor,” said Brenda.  
  
“Also…” Sharon started.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Giving me orders and bossing me around, using my rank?” she said.  
  
“What about it?” Brenda asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Please feel free to do that again,” she said. “Chief.”  
  
They both giggled.  
  
“Well,” said Brenda, “I guess I’ll have to keep that in mind. Maybe for another time…”


End file.
